


A long way around

by boleyn13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, College Student Peter Parker, Eventual Smut, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Pining, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: "How was the rest of the party? Did you enjoy it?"“It was fine. I had fun. Nothing amazing though.”"So no more drunk persons showing up to kiss you? What a shame.”“No, actually not. I would have accepted though if the right person had offered.”“And they didn’t? Probably kicking their own ass now for wasting that opportunity.”“Oh, there is still plenty of time.”Peter gets to know the father of a fellow student at a party and one single meeting is not going to be enough





	A long way around

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> There, inspiriation struck, have fun :D

“You’re really cute, you know that?“

No, Peter didn’t know that. All Peter knew was that he was going to pour his glass all over that girl’s head if she was moved any closer. There was only so much backing off he could do before being with his back up against the wall. Literally. Merely because he was too polite to tell her to fuck off and take her beer infused breath as far away from him as possible. The other way around it was so easy. Any girl could flip a guy off easily, but as a guy you were immediately the jerk.

“Yeah, thanks. I’m going to get myself a new beer. Do you want one?”

There was nothing charming about her smile, she was just completely smashed and Peter really didn’t want to be around her when she was ultimately going to throw up. Or be around her in general.

“Oh, you’re too sweet.” She slurred right into his ear and Peter mumbled “Be right back” while trying not to retch. Her breath smelled atrocious. Ridiculously relieved Peter disappeared into the crowd of the party, getting out of the living room with no intention to return there. Looking around a little bit lost Peter was searching for somebody he knew or somebody who wasn’t completely trashed.

Quite a difficult task. It wasn’t like Peter was that obnoxious person who only went to a party to complain that everybody was drinking alcohol, definitely not, but tonight he just couldn’t get into a good mood.

By now he regretted coming here, staying at the campus and checking out a pub would have been a better idea than accepting Edward’s invitation. They were partners on a project, but hardly knew each other. Still, it was Edward’s 20th birthday and since he had filthy rich parents who weren’t at home… Peter would have been insane if he hadn’t at least checked out the party.

The mansion was kind of worth it alone. Simply overwhelming and Peter would have enjoyed checking it out in detail if every room hadn’t been stuffed with drunk college students. Just the stereo system had to cost more than Peter was ever going to earn in his entire life. He wondered what it was like to grow up in a place like this.

“Hey, are you looking for somebody to talk to? You should talk to me…”

Rolling his eyes Peter took a short look at the drunken guy next to him before simply walking away. It wouldn’t be half as bad if they didn’t reek of beer so badly. Peter made his way past several people, down a hallway and eventually realised that the party hadn’t reached every single part of the house. Should be impossible anyway in this palace. Since he liked to explore and didn’t feel any need to have another person hitting on him Peter walked further down the hallway until he reached a small set of stairs. The music became quieter as Peter walked upstairs. Finally some silence.

The corridor that lay in front of him was dark, therefore it was quite easy to spot the one door that was partly open, revealing a soft shine of light. Peter decided to check it out, maybe somebody had else had also tried to escape the party.

The room turned out to be a gorgeous study. Old, elegant bookshelves covering the walls, a big ebony desk, a wooden bar in the corner and even a fire place. This place rather invited to relax than to work. Still driven by curiosity Peter walked along the shelves, checking out the titles of the books. To his surprise he didn’t find a single novel among them, it rather appeared like a library focusing on mathematics. It was awesome. Peter wanted to grab several volumes at once, but couldn’t due to the glass in his hand, so he quickly put it down on the desk.

Back at the shelves Peter pulled out a few books and scanned through them. Damn, he would love to have a few of them himself if they weren’t so damned expensive.

“If I find one dog-ear, I won’t be happy.”

Peter shrieked and almost dropped one of the books. A man was leaning against the doorframe, definitely not a party guest, he was way too old for that. He didn’t look bad, anything but. Although Peter was still taken aback, he couldn’t stop himself from checking the stranger out. Jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt which showed off a nice waist, a full head of black hair and a nicely trimmed goatee. 40 years old maybe? Not that it mattered, he looked good.

The way he was intensely staring at Peter with his dark eyes made him uncomfortable, even more so when the realisation kicked in that this was definitely the owner of the books. “Oh, my bad. I am sorry, sir. I didn’t know… Well, I guess I didn’t think.”

Stumbling over his words Peter quickly put the books back onto the shelf, hoping that he wouldn’t be kicked out. The man, Edward’s father obviously, stepped into the room. Now he was smirking softly which confirmed that he was gorgeous. “Did you get lost? The party is in the other part of the house.”

“Kind of. No, uhm…” Peter felt ridiculous, normally he had a pretty smart mouth which had also got him into trouble plenty of times. Now he was struggling, because he felt like Edward’s father had walked in on him doing something forbidden or weird. He had only been looking through a book. Okay, get a grip, Parker. “I wanted to get away from all the drunk people hitting on me for a moment.”

Edward’s father raised an eyebrow, then started laughing and Peter inwardly died from embarrassment. Why did he just say that? Well, it was partly true, but to somebody who hadn’t been there this simply had to sound incredibly cocky, not to mention stupid.

“Weren’t the suitors up to your standard?”

Well, he didn’t sound too bothered.

“Not really… I don’t want to risk having somebody throw up in my mouth when I kiss them.”

Fuck, Peter, shut your stupid mouth.

“That bad already? Perhaps I should go downstairs and put an end to the debauchery in my house.”

Great, now Peter was responsible for Edward’s party coming to an early end. That definitely had to be the easiest way to make everyone at MIT hate him forever. “Please, Mr. Cartwright, don’t do that. It’s all perfectly civilised, I swear. Almost boring. I got out because it was so boring. People sat down and started debating global warming, a real snooze fest.”

That was the worst lie in the history of bad lies.

Mr. Cartwright shook his head, but he was clearly smiling. “Relax, kid, I am joking. I swore myself when I was your age that I was not going to become my own father. Rule Number 2 – never end a party early.”

“What is Rule Number 1?" "Never leave a party early. At least a good one. It’s Stark by the way. Not Cartwright.”

Slightly confused Peter quirked an eyebrow. “Uhm, but you are Edward’s dad?”

“Sure, but we don’t necessarily have to have the same surname.”

“So you and his mother aren’t…” No, Peter wasn’t going to ask Edward’s shockingly attractive father about his relationship status. Too weird. “No, of course, you don’t have. Sorry, I was confused. I guess I should get back to everybody else. Never leaving a party early and stuff. Sorry about touching your books, I just… I’m writing a paper about…”

Mr. Stark calmly interrupted his babbling. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Peter Parker, sir. Me and Edward are partners on a project for…”

“Which one of the books do you need for your paper?”

Still confused Peter gestured at the volumes he had taken out. “All four of them.”

“Go ahead. I know them by heart anyway. When you’re done with your paper you can give them to Ed and he’ll make sure they come back here.”

Peter’s mouth dropped open. Yes, they were only books and not a million dollar loan, but Mr. Stark had only known him for three minutes and he was offering to borrow him his books? “That’s really not necessary…”

Amused Mr. Stark cocked his head. “No worries, kid. Did youf mom tell you to not accept gifts from strangers? It’s not a gift, I want them back.”

“Yes, of course. Thanks. That’s… really nice of you, Mr. Stark. Can I… Can I get them before I leave? I shouldn’t bring them to the party…”

“Sure.” Mr. Stark made a casual gesture. “Have fun and tell Edward I will be seriously disappointed in him if the property damage isn’t going to be 10000 dollars at least.”

Peter couldn’t tell if he was joking or being serious, all he knew was that Edward’s father seemed perfectly awesome and Peter was pretty sure that he smelled good. Bad thought. Time to get out of here. While Peter was heading for the door Mr. Stark walked further into the room. “This one yours?”

When Peter turned around Mr. Stark was holding his glass in his hand and Peter blushed for having forgotten about it. “Yeah, sorry.”

Smelling at it Mr. Stark pulled a face. “That’s nasty. No wonder you are running away from people who want to kiss you. I would be running too if they smelled like that.”

For once Peter didn’t know what to say.

“Can’t have you drinking that bile in my house.” Putting the glass away Mr. Stark walked over to the bar and got a new one which looked like it was made of diamonds. After pouring to fingers of some golden liquid Mr. Stark turned back around and approached Peter. “Here. It’s so smooth, it’ll feel like silk in your mouth.”

The bourbon couldn’t possibly be as smooth as Mr. Stark’s voice. Almost hypnotized Peter reached out, but before he could take the glass Mr. Stark pulled back. “You are 21, right?”

Yes, he was grinning and he was definitely only teasing Peter, since his own 20 year old son was getting shit-faced right now. Nonetheless Peter instantly lied. “Of course.”

What were two years anyway?

Judging by Mr. Stark’s expression he wasn’t buying it, but he handed Peter the glass anyway. Their fingers were touching and there was no more denying that Peter wasn’t going to fantasize about Edward’s father tonight. Which was utterly crazy, but inevitable confronted with that smile. Hopefully Mr. Stark couldn’t tell that he was making Peter more than a little nervous.

“Have fun at the party, Peter.”

 ***

When Edward suggested they should go to his father’s place to try to get some work done, Peter said ‘yes’ so fast that he almost choked on that single word. His enthusiasm had nothing to do with their project though. There was a big possibility that he wouldn’t even get a glimpse of Edward’s gorgeous dad, but the mere idea was making Peter eager to get there.

It wasn’t like he had already played the idea of bringing the books back personally, just to meet up with Mr. Stark again.

Then again, Peter had tried to rationalize what had happened at the party. A house full of smelly drunks was probably not the best surroundings to properly judge somebody’s appearance. Most probably Mr. Stark wasn’t even half as charming or good looking as Peter remembered him. He was Edward’s father after all and Edward so wasn’t Peter’s type. Yeah, Peter was pretty sure that Mr. Stark wasn’t as gorgeous as he had remembered him to be.

When Peter arrived at the mansion and knocked at the door, it was Mr. Stark who opened it for him. Peter had been so wrong, Mr. Stark was so outlandishly good-looking that his knees turned into jelly. Perfect conditions to not make a fool out of himself.

“Nice to see you again, Peter.”

For the shortest second Peter was over the moon, because this gorgeous man remembered his name, but then his mind caught up with the fact that Edward must have told his father about him. “Hello Mr. Stark. Thanks for having me over.”

Mr. Stark smiled and stepped aside so Peter could enter. “Edward’s in the salon. I guess you know the way.”

There was a sting of disappointment that they weren’t going to chat a bit. What did Peter care about working on their project when he could spend time with Mr. Stark. Unfortunately that wasn’t going to happen. Mr. Stark disappeared and Peter joined Edward in the salon. As soon as Peter had stopped thinking about Edward’s father being in the same house, they advanced pretty quickly and worked fine together. Only after three hours they took their first break and moved to the kitchen to get something to eat.

The kitchen didn’t deliver food, but material for Peter’s next fantasies. There was Edward’s father, now wearing jeans and a dark tank top which revealed that he wasn’t only rocking a slim waist, but also had nicely shaped arms. There were greasy stains on his clothes and his hands which made Peter believe that he had been working on a car.

“Already taking a break?” Mr. Stark was grinning, then sipping on his orange juice and Peter felt a little too warm all over.

“Come on, dad, we’ve been working for three hours straight. It’s time for some sandwiches.” Edward walked past his father to open the fridge while Peter remained frozen to a spot.

“Now Peter, the books, could you already put them to good use?”

Clearly his throat Peter quickly nodded. “Yes, thanks again, Mr. Stark. They’re a great help. My paper’s gonna kick some ass.”

“I am sure it will. What could be more badass than a paper about applied mathematics?” Picking up a bottle of water Mr. Stark headed out the door. “If someone needs me, I’m in the garage under Mark 2.”

Peter’s eyebrows shot up and Edward seemed more amused than anything. “His Jaguar Mark 2. He loves buying old cars that are nothing but a piece of crap and then he repairs them. He knows how to build a car from scratch too, built me my very first one.”

That made a lot more sense than what Peter had immediately thought of. The images were going to stick though. Since they were already talking about Mr. Stark Peter could try to dig a little deeper. Sitting down on one of the kitchen stools Peter tried to make it sound casual while Edward was preparing their sandwiches. “So… this place is amazing. I can’t imagine what it must have been like growing up here?”

“I can’t tell you. I grew up at my mom’s place in New York.”

“Oh, your parents are divorced?” That was definitely important information.

Edward shook his head. “They were never together. Didn’t even date. They had a one night stand, my mom got knocked up and I didn’t meet my dad until I was 15. That was my mom’s choice, not his. He was pretty eager to make up for lost time, he didn’t even know about me before. It’s pretty cool to suddenly have a dad who also happens to be filthy rich, showers you with presents and went to MIT himself. I would have totally got in on my own, but he is a donor, so… I didn’t have to worry.”

Peter nodded, eagerly sucking up each piece of information. “He seems pretty cool…”

“He is. A bit weird at times and he attracts way too much attention anywhere he goes, but yeah, he’s cool.” Edward voiced the obvious and then asked Peter if he wanted peanut butter on his sandwich. No, Peter wanted to continue talking about his father. Did he have a girlfriend? Would he be fond of getting beneath a 19 year-old MIT student? Yeah, like that would ever happen…

Peter and Edward spent the rest of the afternoon working and by the end of it, they both were sure that their project was going to be a badass success. They had just finished when Mr. Stark joined them, making Peter swallow softly just by standing there. Freshly showered, wearing a t-shirt with a v-collar that gave Peter all the wrong ideas. “You guys still not done?”

“Just called it quits. I gotta hurry up anyway, I have a date with Denise and I’m already running late.”

“Letting a girl wait over work? You are no son of mine.” Mr. Stark sighed dramatically and Edward groaned. “Dad, please… I gotta get changed. We meet up tomorrow and fix the last details?”

Peter nodded. “Sure. Just give me a call.”

“Will do. Bye, Pete.” Edward rushed out of the room, leaving Peter alone with his father who definitely smelled good. Peter could tell by looking at him.

“Right, I should get going to if I want to catch my bus.” Peter grabbed his backpack and Mr. Stark pointed at the window. “You didn’t take a look outside in a while, huh?”

No, Peter hadn’t. Rain was pouring down, hitting the glass so loudly that it seemed crazy that he hadn’t noticed yet. Damn. “Oh… I left my umbrella at home, but getting wet won’t kill me. The bus stop isn’t that far away.”

Mr. Stark snorted. “You’ll have caught pneumonia by the time you get there. I’ll drive you back to the campus.”

Sitting next to him in a car for longer than a minute without eventually crawling into his lap and kissing him? That wasn’t going to work out. “Thanks, but that’s really not necessary, I don’t want to keep you from…”

“You’re not keeping me from anything. Come on, give me the opportunity to show off to a college student with my sports car to blow up my frail ego.” That man had perfected the art of grinning like the world’s greatest tease and it was time for Peter to finally remember that he normally was a smartass. He couldn’t completely forget that over one beautiful man… who was old enough to be his dad… which was just making him even more attractive.

“You definitely don’t need a sports car to make an impression, Mr. Stark.” Good, that was a start. If only better could sound as smooth as the man opposite of him.

“Is that so?” Edward’s dad was smiling and Peter was completely gone. That man had him nervous and jumpy without doing anything. “Absolutely, sir.”

For a second Mr. Stark only looked at him, clearly content, but then indicated Peter to follow him. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

With shaky steps Peter followed Mr. Stark into the garage which was just a big boy’s playground. Ferrari, Corvette, Mercedes, Lamborghini and every other car that normal people could never afford. Mr. Stark headed for the Aston Martin. As they both got inside Peter couldn’t help but think how much more impressed he would have been if somebody else had been sitting next to him. Like this he could only concentrate on this gorgeous man. The radio was playing, but as soon as they left the garage the rain hitting the car was too loud to tell which song was on. Not that Peter would have cared anyway. He was busy with keeping himself from doing something incredibly stupid.

“Since Edward was way too hungover even remember a single thing about his party I guess I have to ask you how it turned out? Did you enjoy the rest of it?” Mr. Stark shortly glanced at him, then concentrating again on the road. The sight was horrible, so Peter was all the more grateful that he could look at Mr. Stark instead.

The party, right. Peter didn’t remember much either, nothing but meeting Edward’s breath taking father. “It was fine. I had fun. I was completely done though when I got home. I slept 12 hours through.”

A smile spread on Mr. Stark’s face and Peter really couldn’t be this close to him. Not without touching him eventually. “So no more drunk persons showing up to kiss you? What a shame.”

There was no way Peter was imagining that tone. Flirtation combined with that deep voice had him almost squirming in his seat. The images in his head were running wild and Peter wanted nothing more than feel that definitely wicked mouth on his own.

Right now Peter thought that there might actually be a chance if he played his cards right. “No, actually not. I would have accepted though if the right person had offered.”

“And they didn’t? Probably kicking their own ass now for wasting that opportunity.”

Peter’s heart was beating so fast that he was feeling dizzy, but he couldn’t let up now. The signs were too obvious for him to read them wrong. “Oh, there is still plenty of time.”

Mr. Stark glanced at him for a second and his eyes seemed more black than brown. “Is that so?”

“Absolutely.” Peter said softly, his hand aching to reach out and touch him.

“I guess there would be no need to make up for anything if you had spent the rest of the party in my study.”

A shudder of need and want was running through Peter’s body and there definitely would be no more wasting time. Putting his hand on Mr. Stark’s thigh Peter shifted in his seat. “I think you should pull over, Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah?” Now he was smirking and Peter wanted to kiss it right off his face.

“Right now.”

Completely calm but grinning Mr. Stark changed directions. Peter didn’t pay attention to where exactly he was driving, not caring as long as he stopped the car within the next minute. The rain was drumming against the windows and Peter was already undoing his seatbelt. The second the car had stopped moving he was out of his seat, making his way over the console, right into Mr. Stark’s lap. That first kiss was rather messy and definitely uncomfortable with the steering wheel digging into Peter’s back, but that hot mouth definitely made up for it. Large hands immediately settled on his sides, pulling him closer as Mr. Stark kissed him back. With much more finesse than Peter, but no less passionate. Peter could pretty much taste the experience on him, how easily he gained complete dominance over the kiss, getting Peter to go along with him and made his entire body tingle with need.

This was happening. Peter was making out with Edward’s father in his Aston Martin. No fantasy could keep up with this.

Mr. Stark eventually separated their mouths long enough so he could unbuckle his own seatbelt and Peter took advantage of that little bit of time to fumble with the seat, pushing it back far enough to give them a bit more freedom. Without the steering wheel in his back the next kiss felt even better. Big hands with slightly calloused fingers were slipping beneath Peter’s shirt, running across his stomach and he wanted them all over him. Mr. Stark’s tongue pushed past his lips and Peter had to take back some initiative before he turned into complete putty beneath the other’s hands.

Peter’s fingers were anything but graceful when he quickly worked the button of Mr. Stark’s jeans open, then pulled down the zipper to slip his right hand inside the other man’s underwear. Smugly Peter noted that Mr. Stark’s complete dominance of the kiss faltered when Peter wrapped his fingers around his half-hard cock. God, the things he wanted that man to do to him.

“Peter…” Mr. Stark hummed appreciatively and Peter trembled just by hearing him say his name like that. He almost forgot to start moving his hand, delivering quick strokes. A part of him wanted to suck him off, make that gorgeous man trembling beneath him, but right now Peter couldn’t imagine getting off his lap for even a second.

Despite the hand around his cock Mr. Stark still took Peter’s breath away by kissing him in that demanding, unforgiving way. His own hands began to wander, anything but shy when he unzipped Peter’s jeans. Peter gasped into the kiss when Mr. Stark shoved both of his hands underneath the fabric, cupping Peter’s ass.

To take a breath Peter moved his head to the side, his mouth against Mr. Stark’s cheek as he tried to keep his rhythm working the other’s cock while feelings his hands kneading his ass and Mr. Stark pushing into his hand. Peter’s skin was hot all over, almost itchy. His hips jerked and a first, husky moan made it past Peter’s lips when Mr. Stark’s fingers slipped between his cheeks going straight for his entrance. With his other hand Mr. Stark dragged Peter’s jeans down as far as he could in their position to make it easier for him to push a finger inside of Peter.

“Shit… Mr. Stark…” Peter shuddered, both from what he was doing to him and from the realisation how far things might go. He took a second before resuming his rhythm and rocking back against Mr. Stark at the same time. Despite the restrictive surroundings Mr. Stark easily showed him that he knew what he was doing, making Peter squirm, his own erection demanding for attention.

Tugging harshly on Peter’s jeans Mr. Stark mumbled against his open lips “Gotta take these off if you want me to fuck that cute little ass…”

As if that statement needed any more emphasis Mr. Stark pushed his finger deeper inside which had Peter moaning loudly. He couldn’t even imagine wanting something more than getting fucked by this beautiful man in his car. Eagerly and reluctantly Peter moved off Mr. Stark, partly back onto his own seat and began a literal fight with his jeans and underwear. It was awkward and uncomfortable to work them off his body in this position, but Peter was so far gone and so full of need that he didn’t care. He just needed these clothes to get off, so he could get back on the man he had been fantasising about.

Peter was ready to sob with relief when his shoes, jeans, underwear and one sock were lying on the car mat. Within a heartbeat Peter crawled back over the console. A rush of heat went through him when he saw that Mr. Stark had pushed his own jeans down to his knees and his cock, which Peter actually saw for the first time right now, was covered with a condom. Either always perfectly prepared or he had planned on fucking Peter in his car. Peter liked to think it was the later one.

They got wrapped up in a new filthy kiss and Mr. Stark’s hands were instantly back on him, his fingers feeling slick as he pushed two of them into Peter. Desperate for more Peter pushed back against them. Hopefully there would be another time when Mr. Stark could prepare him thoroughly, preferably with Peter stretched out on a huge bed, but right now he just wanted to have the other one inside of him. Fuck, a part of Peter still couldn’t believe that this was happening. Especially like this.

“Come on, let me…” Peter was panting and Mr. Stark nodded, withdrawing his fingers to place his hands on Peter’s hips. Peter braced himself with one hand on Mr. Stark’s shoulder, the other hand wrapped around his cock. After some shifting around in the confined space they got Peter in the right position. Peter let his eyes fall closed as he sank down onto Mr. Stark’s cock. Both of them worked perfectly together, pushing up while the other was pushing down, almost if it wasn’t their first time together. The feeling of Mr. Stark’s cock sliding inside, splitting him open was exquisite and Peter didn’t stop until he had taken as much of him as the position allowed.

Breathing hard Peter gave himself a moment to get used to the stretch and the unfamiliar burn before starting to rock his hips. Beneath him Mr. Stark moaned softly, his fingers digging into Peter’s soft skin as he thrust upwards. It was messy and rough, Peter couldn’t keep up the tentative movements, soon he was riding that gorgeous man in earnest. Once or twice he slightly knocked his head on the roof of the car, frustrated by the fact that he couldn’t bounce like he wanted to. Placing one hand against the roof Peter used it to steady himself while grinding down on Mr. Stark, savouring the feeling of the other man’s cock inside of him.

Opening his eyes again Peter was confronted with that beautiful face, black eyes that stared at him so intensely, a slight blush and so much pleasure. Those large hands on his hips were pushing him down on Mr. Stark’s cock and to make it almost impossible to bear Mr. Stark rolled his own hips, making Peter whine and groan at once.

“Oh god…”

Letting lust completely take over Peter rode Edward’s dad as fast and hard as he possibly could. Caring for nothing but the pleasure spreading in his entire body every time that cock slid in deep and the lovely sounds that came from Mr. Stark’s mouth. The mere fact alone that it was him who caused them would have made Peter come harder than he ever had before. When he eventually did he was a panting mess, clinging onto Mr. Stark who was still thrusting into him, mumbling against his neck how good he felt and Peter’s chest filled with pride. As the older man finally came inside of him Peter felt an overwhelming satisfaction and still the instant want to do it again.

All the windows had steamed up by the time Peter slid off Mr. Stark’s cock. Even now he couldn’t bring himself to worry about where the other one had actually parked the car. After kissing him sweetly Mr. Stark pushed him aside and Peter once more reluctantly returned to his own seat. Humming contently Mr. Stark pulled off the condom and then zipped back up. That was all he needed to be completely dressed again while Peter was only wearing his come stained t-shirt. Well fuck.

“Guess I can’t drop you off like this.” Mr. Stark chuckled as he started the engine and turned the car around. “We’ll had back to the house, I’m sure Edward has a spare t-shirt that you can borrow.”

Breathlessly Peter nodded. That was sounded like a good plan. He wasn’t in a hurry to get back home anyway.


End file.
